policequestfandomcom-20200214-history
The Drug Lab
The Drug Lab is medium sized house located on 653 Tovanen Street in Fairview. Background This building is a classical two-storey house and it has three entrances: the front door, and rear doors from side alley, one to the kitchen on ground floor and another to the workshop in the basement. The exterior of the building is surrounded by tall fence and contains multiple trees and bushes. The ground floor is primary a living space with living room, kitchen, bathroom and several other rooms. The rooms are rather spacious and big and they can hold a lot of furniture. For example the kitchen contains gas cooker, fridge and even a pantry and has direct access to the dining room. The other rooms in total number of four are mostly used as a bedrooms or office space. Beneath the house is a basement, which contains another multiple rooms. They are primarly used as a storages and workshops. Also it's worth to mention that this house doesn't have a garage, only driveway. Overall the state of this building in the past was rather good. However after the death of the owner in 1991 this house was dedicated to public use. And from now the house is inhabited by squatters who turned it into drug lab. Apparently the squatters are members of Stetchov. The ground floor has been converted into processing plant with largescale cooking, drying equipment, chemicals and hydroponics while the basement is place of growing the cannabis. The greenhouse connected to house also contains pots with cannabis. Now the house is in a deplorable state since the Stetchov clan set up their factory because everywhere are broken appliances, rubbish and hazadrous substances that are very dangerous for health. Behind the scenes *SWAT 4: The Stetchkov Syndicate: Mission 5: The Drug Lab This house is visited by SWAT officers on september 6th. 3 hours ago, the police recieved an anonymous call about some suspicious activity. The caller said that the new drug lab is set up on Tovanen Street in house number 653. The surveillance confirmed the information, as inside the building is whole scale drug production center. The caller also said that this lab is operated by Stetchov clan. Detectives have been trying to locate Kiril Stetchkov - the head of the clan but he disappeared after someone tried to kill him by blowing up his car. The main aim of the officers is to shut down the lab and arrest anyone who might help the detectives to build up a case agains Stetchov. Most of the lab is not visible from outside but apart from the gangsers the lab might also contain unarmed workers. It's worth to mention that there are very hazadrous substances in whole lab so the officers must be careful unless they want a fire. The SWAT officers must go inside to shut down the operation and arrest or kill the suspects. Gallery Drug Lab 000.PNG|The exterior of the drug lab. Drug Lab 002.PNG|The exterior of the drug lab. Drug Lab 003.PNG|The living room. Drug Lab 004.PNG|The production plant. Drug Lab 005.PNG|The kitchen. Drug Lab 006.PNG|Dining room as a production plant. Drug Lab 007.PNG|A corridor inside the lab. Drug Lab 008.PNG|The bedroom. Drug Lab 009.PNG|The greenhouse conected to the house. Drug Lab 010.PNG|The backyard. Drug Lab 011.PNG|The backyard. Drug Lab 012.PNG|The workshop in the basement. Drug Lab 013.PNG|The corridor in the basement. Drug Lab 014.PNG|The cannabis in the basement. Drug Lab 015.PNG|The bathroom. Drug Lab 016.PNG|Another bedroom. Category:Places (SWAT4:TSS)